metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gekko
The''' Gekko', officially designated '''IRVING' by the U.S. military and commonly nicknamed Lizards, is a mass-produced biomechanical fighting vehicle in use during the time of the War Economy in 2014. They were produced by AT Corp, and employ a combination of the technologies used in the production of Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY. The Gekko lacks the nuclear launch capabilities of a true Metal Gear, and is instead designed to be closer in role and armament to an infantry fighting vehicle, with multiple units acting as a coordinated team in support of ground forces. Physical characteristics The Gekko model is comprised of a mechanical "head" and body, each separate and connected by a small mechanical joint, joined to long legs and clawed feet composed of artificially created muscle tissue. A 360-degree sight is mounted on top of the machine with another between the legs, both equipped with advanced sensors and imaging devices. They are capable of leaping great distances into the air, either to travel quickly or to crush enemy soldiers. They are also extremely flexible and agile, capable of maneuvering through small corridors and rooms originally designed for humans that would otherwise be inaccessible; Gekko legs use universal ball joints, allowing them a large range of motion. Gekko are equipped with a single whip-like manipulator arm, which is surprisingly strong and articulated despite its thinness and ends in a small claw-like gripper. This gripper is used to pick up delicate objects for examination or manipulation; the grip is strong enough to restrain a grown adult. Occasionally when faced with a hidden enemy, a Gekko will produce a hand grenade using the manipulator and throw it. They are completely autonomous, sporting an artificial intelligence that is capable enough to chase a target through multiple levels of a building and recognize and investigate signs of a target's presence; however, this A.I. is not perfect, giving them roughly animal intelligence; they are seen to misjudge the ability of structures to support their weight at times, and are easily deceived by a wily opponent. Gekko are deployed in huge numbers; in some national militaries, they outnumber tanks, though are clearly not designed to fulfill the same role. When not activated, the Gekko are often transported via trucks; they are surprisingly small in their travel configuration. Gekko also have a power standby mode that's comparable to an opossum, where they briefly power down to the extent that they are often mistaken as having shut down permanently, only to arise when it senses something nearby. This type of standby mode has also caught several soldiers off-guard. Gekkos communicate in sounds modeled after animals, mooing and bellowing like cows and sometimes chirping like cicadas. Weaponry The standard Gekko variant is highly modular, capable of mounting a number of weapons in various combinations on its "head"; all mount a machine gun in an internal station near the 'beak' of the head, and typically additional armament will be some combination of tube-launched anti-tank missiles, M2 Browning .50 caliber heavy machine guns and grenade discharging arrays, though a handful mount electronic warfare devices that can deflect incoming guided missiles. A variant known as the Suicide Gekko consists of a stripped-down Gekko frame with a nuclear demolition charge located in the head area.According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. They have highly limited offensive abilities for conventional warfare, when compared with the standard model. The Suicide Gekko also have a substantial arming pause before detonation during which they are completely inert, with an audible warning countdown. The similarly named Dwarf Gekko, also known as Scarabs, are spherical unmanned weapons with a single optical unit, possessing three small arms ending in human-shaped hands. They can emit an electrical shock from the optical unit, which can be used to subdue enemy personnel or throw them off balance. Gekko are also seen carrying groups of Dwarf Gekko on the back of their "heads." History In 2014, Gekko were used extensively by the PMC forces under Liquid Ocelot. Several Gekko were deployed in the Middle East to eliminate a local militia. During the encounter, two Gekko encountered Old Snake, who managed to elude them with his OctoCamo. Many Gekko were deployed in South America and killed several of the local rebels, and tried to eliminate Snake in order to recapture Naomi Hunter. During their search, they also attacked a marketplace. The Gekko then encountered and attacked Raiden (the third Cyborg Ninja), who countered by slicing and destroying several units. At least two Gekko were deployed in Eastern Europe to eliminate Snake along with Big Mama and the Paradise Lost Army. Several of the Gekko units were also deployed to Shadow Moses Island in order to prevent Snake from reaching Metal Gear REX. In addition, Suicide Gekko were deployed to blow up the supply route building on Shadow Moses Island, after Liquid Ocelot retrieved REX's rail gun. They arrived just after Old Snake defeated Vamp, and just as several units were about to self-destruct, Raiden arrived and saved Snake. While Raiden and Vamp engaged in knife compact for their final showdown on top of REX, Snake used his rail gun to destroy the Suicide Gekko that were either attacking or arming themselves for self-destruction. After Raiden's victory over Vamp, Otacon (via the Metal Gear Mk. III) used the reactivated REX's missiles the destroy the oncoming Suicide Gekko. After Naomi Hunter's death, Snake (with Otacon's directional advice) used REX to escape the facility while Raiden cut a path for Snake and REX. While Snake and REX were able to get away, the combinated blasts from the Suicide Gekkos caused the building to fall on Raiden. Finally, several Gekko units were deployed within Outer Haven but were later deactivated when Snake and Otacon uploaded FOXALIVE, destroying the repaired GW AI, the SOP System, and the other AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and the master AI, JD). Revengeance Despite the destruction of the Sons of the Patriots system via FOXALIVE, Gekko were still mass-produced, being completely unmanned. Several Gekko, named Gekko UG,Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance E3 demo: Russian character: Next, a Gekko UG. I believe you are familiar with this model, da? were later utilized by Desperado Enforcement LLC in the events of 2023, also containing various cybernetic parts. During a training session, Raiden, after accessing a Desperado-related computer terminal via an access pass, inadvertently lured a Gekko UG over to his area, forcing him to take it out alongside enemy reinforcements.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance E3 Demo Behind the scenes Game design The term "gekkou" comes from 月光, the Japanese word meaning "moonlight," while the U.S. codename "IRVING" stems from the American codename for the Nakajima J1N "Gekko" twin-engine night fighter aircraft from WWII. During an interview, Hideo Kojima stated that the Gekko were not the titular Metal Gear of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, stating that they are more like a jeep or a tank compared to the actual Metal Gear. The weapons mounting of a Gekko is similar, but not identical to, the M151 Remote Weapon Station used by real-life armoured vehicles. It is unclear how a Gekko's heavy weapons are restocked, since it has no obvious capacity for reloading its own weapons in the field; presumably they must withdraw once the fixed armament is depleted, though in the context of the game they have infinite ammunition. Though they are capable of carrying Dwarf Gekko on the sides of their heads, as seen in the game's cutscenes, this configuration is never encountered during actual gameplay. Trailer appearances In a pre-release trailer for Metal Gear Solid 4, some Gekko managed to wipe out the Middle Eastern Militia unit in Ground Zero. Afterwards, they also released a greenish-yellow fluid. In addition, within the Red Zone, they also were marching with a platoon of Strykers belonging to Praying Mantis, resulting in Snake (who was spying on them for reconnaissance) almost being spotted by one.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1B0qwDI64E Gekko are also seen in the trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, although it is currently unknown how they are still functioning during the time period (taking place after MGS4, when the Patriots' AIs were deactivated via FOXALIVE). Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Gekko is one of the three mecha, along with Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY to appear in the Shadow Moses Island Stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Also, due to the fact that Metal Gear Solid 4 was released after Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this technically marks the Gekko's debut game. Completing All-Star Mode with ten characters will unlock a Gekko trophy with the following description: A Metal Gear with a pair of animal-like legs. Gekko are mass-produced weapons used in military combat. Its distinctive legs allow Gekko to move at high speed, jump incredible distances, and even cling to walls, giving it unprecedented mobility. Other noteworthy features of this model include prehensile tentacles strong enough to pick up soldiers and its signature deafening roar. Note that it incorrectly labels it as a "Metal Gear" and there is no 'roar' (unless you count the mooing.) Guns of the Patriots Gekko are heavily armored and highly agile, capable of making great leaps, swift sprints and climbing vertical walls. They are capable of attacking with their legs (a single kick from a Gekko almost always causing instant death), their whip-like manipulation arms and whatever mounted weaponry they have, which typically consists of at least one machine gun housed in the "beak," and may also include machine guns on the shoulders and anti-tank missiles. They are also capable of throwing hand grenades with their manupulator tentacles. Some examples also mount a white electronic warfare device on one of the shoulder hardpoints capable of spoofing incoming missiles, sending them off-course or detonating them prematurely. Gekko are vulnerable to immobilization following damage to their legs; one leg damaged will immobilize the Gekko but still allow it to pivot its head to fire, while both will render it completely helpless temporarily. The actual vulnerable point on a Gekko is on the top of its head near the sensor unit; shots to this area with any weapon will damage it. Anti-tank missiles and RPGs will damage a Gekko regardless of aim, though if not immobilized it may dodge them. It is extremely easy to destroy a Gekko with the rail gun, as the projectile typically travels too quickly for them to dodge, and a single fully charged shot to any part of the head will kill a Gekko instantly. The M82A2 50 cal sniper rifle is also very effective against IRVING; a maximum of two shots to the head is a effective as the railgun, with the advantage of not needing to be charged first. Due to their partially organic legs, It is also possible to tranquilize a Gekko. It takes about four to five shots on the front of the legs and one to two in the back of the knee of the Gekko using the tranquilizer gun. When fighting the Suicide Gekko, break out the rail gun, and when it's fully charged (check the gauge in the bottom-right corner, beneath the weapon icon), unload on any Gekko you see to destroy it instantly (only fully charged shots will do this). If two are in a line, you'll take them both out this way. If you run out of rail gun ammo, check beneath Metal Gear REX for 15 more rounds (you can also buy them from Drebin). Keep charging the rail gun so that you have full-power shots ready for any Gekko that shows up, even if late to the fight. The Gekko will of course be firing back at you, so always be moving to avoid the gunfire. Keep this up, hiding behind the debris if you need some time for the rail gun to charge, until all the Gekko are destroyed. The Suicide Gekko's warning voice that verbalizes the self destruct countdown were recorded by Kris Zimmerman, who served as the English Voice Director for Metal Gear Solid 4. Gallery File:Metal-gear-solid-4_7548.jpg|Two Gekko in the Middle East. File:Mggekko.png|Three Gekko in the Middle East. File:Metal_gear_solid_4_48_-_Copy.jpg|A Gekko attacks Middle Eastern militiamen. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Super Smash Bros. Brawl See also *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY References Category:Metal Gears Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Unmanned weapons